Truth and Secrets
by lili1988
Summary: This is the sequel to my first Fic - I Do. After a night of drunken passion at Abby and McGee's wedding Tony and Ziva have to face the morning after the night before. M for safety If you enjoy this please take a look at I do Enjoy :)
1. Prologue

**This is the follow up to my 1st NCIS fic 'I do' It makes sense as a stand alone but if you enjoy this then I hope you will read 'I do' as well.**

**I'm rating this M for safety and steaminess :) I hope you enjoy. **

**There will be a part three coming up too.**

**_PREVIOUSLY ON NCIS..._**

**_ABBY AND MCGEE HAVE GOTTEN MARRIED AND JETTED OFF ON THEIR HONEYMOON. _**

**_AFTER THE WEDDING CEREMONY TONY AND ZIVA DRUNKENLY SLEPT TOGETHER NOW THEY MUST FACE THE MORNING AFTER THE NIGHT BEFORE_**


	2. Chapter 1

Ziva's Hotel Suite

The entwined sleeping forms of Tony and Ziva stirred as sunlight streamed through the gap in the curtains and showered their faces. A smile spread across Tony's face as his hand ran down the small of Ziva's back and rested on her firm backside, a small wrinkle then set on his brow as he felt his hangover throb inside of him, he felt Ziva's hand rest against his chest and simultaneously their eyes snapped open, in unison they spoke,

"Gibbs is going to kill us!"

They looked at each other, shocked that they were in bed together and that the slightly fuzzy memory of the night before was real, Tony chose to speak,

"Ziva... erm, last night it was, well, amazing" Ziva blushed for the moment unnaturally feminine.

"Really?" she questioned "It was not a mistake for you either?"

"Not in a million years, but when Gibbs finds out we're going to wish it was!"

"We really need to talk about this don't we?" Ziva sighed

"Yes we do, but please Ziva not this morning; I feel like a badger took a dump in my mouth, threw up behind my eyes and then died in my brain"

"I agree, I also feel unwell, let's keep this quiet until we make sense of what happened"

Ziva rolled over and flung her legs over the side of the bed, even though during the night she had removed her corset and shoes from the night before she still worse her sheer black stockings. Tony growled with desire as he saw Ziva's shapely thighs in the stocking and apparently forgetting his hangover, as well as the discussion they had seconds before, he walked around the bed, slipping his arms around her waist he stroked her curves and kissed her neck, she tried to pull away but melted into how good it felt.

"N...No Tony we shouldn't" She let out a moan as his fingers worked their way down her body, he chuckled lightly, she span around in his arms and locked a deep passionate kiss on his mouth, she was kissing down his chest when a loud banging made them jump, from outside the door they heard,

"Hey DiNozzo wake up you lazy Son of a Bitch, you'll miss breakfast"

"Gibbs!" the two hissed at each other jumping apart all passion forgotten, Tony thought on his feet grabbing two pillows and a blanket from the bed and throwing them on to the sofa on the other side of the room.

"I was too drunk to find my room key so I slept on the couch in here"

He was jumping up and down to pull his suit trousers on, secretly thanking god they had not had sex as the jumping motion brought on a dangerous wave of nausea. Ziva had wrapped the complementary bathrobe around herself and as Tony kicked his boxer shorts under the bed and threw the rest of his clothes on the end of the couch, Ziva opened the door trying to look casual,

"Morning Gibbs, is there a problem?"

"Tony told me to wake him so he didn't miss breakfast, if he hooked up with one of McGee's cousins last night I'm going to head slap him from here to next week."

"Don't worry boss I'm in here" he appeared in the doorway, "I was so drunk last night that I couldn't find my door card, crashed on Ziva's couch" Gibbs was sure that something wasn't right but was much to in need of a coffee to question them.

"Ok, well hurry up and get dressed and I'll meet you two in the restaurant, any drunken stains on that suit DiNozzo you're paying for the dry cleaning before we take them back to the hirers" Gibbs gave Ziva's stockinged legs a look before striding down the corridor.

They both sagged as Gibbs walked away,

"Think he suspects?"

"I do not know. I think we were convincing" Ziva did not look up worried that she would want to kiss Tony again; she needed a good breakfast before they talked

"I'd better go shower and we'll get downstairs" Tony said as he fished the door card out of the third pocket he checked gathering his clothes he turned to leave.

"Erm Tony..."he turned back, Ziva was facing away from him, his underpants hanging from the end of her finger a mischievous grin on her face.

"Thanks Ziva"

Thirty minutes later they arrived in the restaurant where Gibbs was on his second helping of all you can eat breakfast buffet. They sat down with Gibbs and an overly perky blonde waitress came over, DiNozzo did not even notice how pretty she was, Gibbs looked at him knowing that something wasn't right.

"Good Morning, I'm Kelsey I'll be your server today, if you want Tea, Coffee or Juices they are on that counter over there, cereals are at the breakfast bar and hot food is over there. Is there anything else you would like?"

Ziva looked up, "Do you serve jasmine tea?"

"Yes it's in the fruit tea selection on the display"

"Thank you, could you bring me lime wedges please?"

"Of course, will there be anything for you sir?"

"A Bloody Mary, A raw egg and a bottle of Tabasco please" The waitress looked queasy

"Are you sure sir? Are you being serious?"

"As a heart attack!"

The waitress walked away Ziva looked at him as she stood up to get her tea and juice

"Toned down version of the DiNozzo Defribulator" he looked at Gibbs breakfast and felt the nausea rise again, he knew Ziva was hung-over she was drinking jasmine tea so why did she look so much better than him.

Ziva returned carrying a large tray, next to Tony she placed a straight coffee with a small jug of cream a glass of fruit juice and waffles with bacon, on her own place a continental selection of croissants' cold meats, cheeses and soft boiled eggs, with her Jasmine tea and juice for herself.

"I thought I should get yours for you, it will reduce the risk of you vomiting over the breakfast bar"

"Thanks Ziva" The waitress returned and smiled politely as she lay down their requests before backing away.

Ziva and Gibbs watched Tony's next performance with interest. Tony cracked the egg and poured it backwards and forwards between the shell until only the yolk was in the shell and the white was mixed in with the Bloody Mary, he removed the celery stalk from the drink and balancing the egg yolk in the shell in one hand he poured Tabasco down the celery. Finally he shotted the egg yolk added salt to the Bloody Mary before swallowing it in 3 long gulps and finally he ate the celery, Ziva looked pale and even Gibbs looked disgusted.

"Ah" Tony wiped his mouth "That's better"


	3. Chapter 2

MEAN WHILE 60,000 FEET UP IN THE AIR...

Abby and McGee sat in first class drinking yet more champagne, despite the fact they had not slept in over a day and not been sober for half a day they both looked much better that Tony and Ziva, Abby Giggled.

"I cannot believe your publisher brought us a first class upgrade as a wedding gift this is so awesome"

McGee grinned at his cover up for the gift Gibbs had paid for and insisted Abby never knew, grinning more at the fact Abby believed him, "hey what can I say they love me!"

Abby grinned her arms wrapping around his neck "But I love you more Thom E. Gemcity" she planted a slightly drunken kiss somewhere between his top lip and his left nostril.

A head poked up from the seat in front of them,

"Sorry but did you just say Thom E. Gemcity? As in the author" A hand came forward and shook Tim's hand then Abby's

"I'm Robin Ellis-Harding, I'm a free lance journalist based in DC, did I hear you say you had just gotten married? Look I know you were probably looking forward to a quiet flight but this would make a great story for me, the first person with pictures of Thom E Gemcity and his wife; sorry what was your name?"

Abby and McGee shrugged and giggled. Hell this could be fun. Abby's slender hand snaked forward

"I'm Baby Tuciso, I'm a speciality fashion model" the photographer's eyes lit up and Abby winked at McGee as she talked animatedly about the alter ego they had invented to be married to Thom E. Gemcity in an attempt to keep McGee's two lives separate.

The whole time the photographer snapped pictures of them on an expensive looking camera as he recorded the conversation on a pocket Dictaphone after forty minutes he seemed to have everything he needed and settled back into his seat flipping open a notebook computer.

Once the reporter was busy typing Abby leant into McGee and spoke quietly.

"Tim sweetie, I know it's a bit soon but I want to start a family, I want us to get pregnant!" For a second he looked at her slightly shell shocked but very quickly regained his composure.

"Well ok sweetie, I'd always imagined us waiting first, but if you feel ready I'm in, I cannot wait to father your children." He kissed her hard.

"Good I was hoping you'd say that" she smiled

"What do you mean?"

Abby did not answer, instead she wrapped her hand around his wrist and dragged him towards the toilet cubicles, as she passed the reporters seat she turned and winked at him, he looked stunned for a second before deleting everything and he had just typed, instead typing 'Thom. E. Gemcity joins Mile High Club!'


	4. Chapter 3

TWO WEEKS LATER

The following two weeks passed in a blur, Abby and McGee's Hawaii Honeymoon had been a dream, the money Gibbs had given them had paid for a private boat trip to '_hana a mahimahi' _– the bay of dolphins, there they had swam in the ocean with dolphins whilst the skipper of the boat and a pert young brunette, who from the way the two bickered was undoubtedly his daughter had prepared them a delicious barbeque of seafood, salad, fresh bread and as many multi-coloured cocktails as they could drink.

For Tony and Ziva on the other hand the past fortnight had been a passionate hell they had tried to talk, tried to tell themselves that it was a bad idea to be together and work together, but in the end even the threat of Gibbs finding out had not been able to stop them, so instead they were sneaking around, trying to act like everything was normal, it was an enormous strain and they were sure Gibbs must have at least suspected, he always knew everything. Today would be the ultimate test though, today was the day Abby and McGee were returning from their honeymoon and if there was one person Ziva couldn't hide anything from it was Abby.

At 7:26am Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, Palmer, Ducky and even Vance stood in the Bull Pen waiting for Abby and McGee to arrive, they had each received a text from Abby at 4:00am saying to be there at 7:30am or else and even Vance had to admit that he would rather do as Abby says than risk her wrath, he honestly believed she would be able to kill him without leaving a trace.

At 7:30am exactly the elevator dinged and out stepped a very tanned Abby and McGee, Abby's skin had taken on a Mocha gold shine that showed spectacularly from her pink tartan ra-ra skirt and matching t-shirt teamed up with her black tap shoes and long white socks. McGee on the other hand had not fared so well. Although the rest of his skin could not be seen beneath his suit, his face was a patchwork of skin tones, across his eyes was the classic white 'sunglasses strip' his nose and cheeks glowed cherry red with sunburn and his forehead and chin two different shades of suntan.

Abby thrust the gift bags she was holding into her husband's hands and ran into the bullpen throwing her arms around Ziva's neck squealing at a pitch that hurt everyone's ears.

"Ziiiiiiiiva I missed you" before she greeted anyone else she grabbed Ziva's hands and dragged her to the back of the squad room, where she whispered to her conspiratorially.

Tony strode over to McGee and shook his hand, whilst blocking his ear with the other hand.

"Welcome back McSunburn, I know you love the woman, but how the hell do you cope with noises like that on a daily basis?" Tony wiggled his finger in his ear trying to get rid of the high pitched ringing.

Behind them Ziva and Abby both did the same high pitched squeal and jumped up and down hugging. Tony looked worried he had never seen Ziva doing something so girlish before and the ear piercing scream made him pray for the sake of his hearing that he would never hear it again. As the other men greeted McGee Gibbs said,

"What the hell are they squealing about?" McGee looked smug but did not tell his boss that they were trying for a child, they had decided to keep that quiet, but Abby had insisted Ziva, as her best friend, had the right to know, for the sake of a quiet life, McGee had agreed with no arguments.

"Beats me Boss, girl stuff I guess!"

Abby ran back over quickly hugging each of her colleagues in turn before grabbing the bags from McGee and handing them out,

"Prezzies everyone" she handed a bag to each individual and beamed as they opened them Gibbs Chuckled at his gift a selection pack of different strength Coffees of Hawaii, each package proudly labels with its location of origin, Moloka'i, Ka'u, Hilo. Ziva smiled at the matching Kukui bead necklace and bracelet. Tony lovingly placed his hula girl figuring on his desk. Ducky grinned at the doll that he pulled from his bag whilst Palmer looked slightly bemuse at his.

"Ah Abby thank you, a Huaka'i po, or night walker in English. They are the famous warrior ghosts on the island, said to be seen on the sights of the large battles, the figures are of course novelty items but are never the less very beautiful."

Abby beamed and poked her tongue out at McGee "See I told you he'd know what they were" McGee playfully grabbed Abby "Poke your tongue out again and I'll bite it off"

At that moment Gibbs mobile rang,

"Gibbs" A pause and the phone snapped shut "Honeymoon's over people, got a dead body at Quantico."

And like that normality resumed.


	5. Chapter 4

CRIME SCENE

The SOCO tape had cordoned off the house like some obscene party streamers when the team arrived. DiNozzo and McGee retrieved their Badges from their suit jackets and threw the jackets into the car before slamming the doors; it was too hot to keep them on.

Gibbs as ever was oblivious to the heat striding purposefully across the street and flashing his Creds he ducked under the tape and up the path to the waiting ranger.

"Gibbs, NCIS, What have we got?" The ranger nodded curtly.

"I'm Officer Jacobs, The neighbour Mrs..." he glanced at his notepad "Tyler came round, arms in a cast and she needed someone to replace a bulb. Back door was open and she came in found him dead in the bedroom, Looks like a suicide to me, but you're the experts so I'll leave it to you to prove it. Here are my details if you need anything" Handing a business card and a few scribbled notes he left.

"McGee witness statements, Go speak to this Mrs Tyler then do a door to door see if anyone saw or heard anything weird"

"On it Boss"

At that point two doors slammed and they looked up to see Ducky and Palmer arrived, bickering profusely.

"I said turn left!"

"I said did you say left and you said right!"

"I meant right correct, not right the direction right Mr Palmer"

"Well why didn't you say that Doctor?"

"Sorry we're late Jethro, Mr Palmer got us lost again" Behind the Doctor Jimmy looked long suffering and shook his head; he did not bother to argue the point. He had long ago grown tired of this blame game and found he stayed on Ducky's good side much more when he just kept quiet.

The inside of the house was similar to many of those on the base, although each block differed slightly and the houses for the higher ranks were usually bigger, the architects had missed out on creativity when designing the base.

The team mounted the stairs to the crime scene and entered the bedroom on the first floor. A gasp filled the room as they looked around. The marines body was slumped backwards on the bed his face gone, brain matter up the wall behind him his service issue revolver duck taped to his hand. Most disturbingly though were the pictures spread across the bed, some had scattered onto the floor when the body had collapsed, the marine with a woman, some of the woman on her own, On the dresser was an envelope, Sarah written across it in a man's handwriting.

The shock made Ziva grab Tony's wrist, after a second she realised what she had done and they sprung apart.

"Looks like the Leo was right, shot through the mouth, gun taped to his hand so he couldn't drop it before he pulled the trigger, empty liquor bottles, DiNozzo sketch and Shoot, David Bag and Tag. I'm going to check the rest of the house, half these pictures are in frames they must have been somewhere."

Ducky's philosophical tones filled the room,

"It looks my friends as if we have a case of a lover jilted, Liver Temp and degree of Rigor suggest time of death was between 23:00 and Midnight, I would say he has been deceased between 9 and 10 hours."

They worked is silence for a few minutes before a scuffle down stairs sent Ziva and Tony running, Gibbs and McGee were struggling with a female marine, who Tony recognised vaguely as being a dog handler on the base and more worryingly he recognised as being the woman in the photographs.

"TJ... TJ..." she yelled pulling against Gibbs and McGee's Grip seeing Ziva and DiNozzo coming down the stairs and the recognising their M.E's coveralls "Dear God No!" a new strength seemed to fill her and she flew up the stairs barging past Tony and Ziva.

Tony grabbed the rail to steady himself, but Ziva was not expecting the strong shove from the petite marine and flew down the stairs cracking her head on the marble floor at the bottom, Tony was at her side in a second.

"Get her!" he hissed to Gibbs and McGee, who nodded and raced up the stairs.

"Ziva, Baby, you ok?" She moved her head wincing in pain.

"Yes Tony I am fine" They heard disbelieving screams and sobs from upstairs "Better than her at least" She touched her tender head and felt blood on her hands.

"Great I may require stitches" Panic shot over Tony's face and was quickly inspecting her head.

"Ducky, Get down here we need you!"

The doctor came quickly down the stairs followed by Gibbs and McGee holding up the trembling sobbing marine.

Ducky's examination was brief but thorough, the cut was only a scrape, but Ziva was to take it easy and the team were to keep an eye on her throughout the day for any signs of concussion on the grounds she had refused point blank to go to the ER for anything less than five stitches.

As Palmer and one of the crime scene techs loaded the body into the M.E Van, Ducky spoke to Gibbs.

"I will perform an autopsy Jethro but I believe the cause of death was self inflicted and I shall be handing him over to the district coroner."

Gibbs nodded curtly and strode back inside to where the rest of the team sat with the now much calmer Marine.

"I am sorry I pushed you, is your head ok?" The marine was shaking, still in shock presumably.

"It's ok Corporal Tachlani, just a surface wound please continue"

"Well TJ... Private James and I had been seeing each other secretly for about two months; I thought it best the rest of the platoon didn't know about us in case they got the wrong idea about favouritism."

"So just to be clear" McGee interrupted "You were is a sexual relationship with Private James"

"Yes, very much so. Anyway Tucker seemed to be taking thinks a lot more seriously than me, he had pictures of us in frames on the mantel" She gulped at the memory of the pictures spread across the bed, his dead body on top of them.

"So last night he said he wanted us to make it official, tell everyone we were a couple, I freaked, we weren't a couple, not really, it was just good fun, I couldn't risk being caught fraternising with someone under my command I could lose my stripes for it, so I told him it was over. We argued he told me that if he couldn't be with me, he'd kill himself, I told him to stop being stupid and grow up, then I stormed out. When I got home I realised what a bitch I'd been and decided I'd come back this morning and apologise" The sobs escaped her lips again "If I'd come back last night he might still be alive"

The sobs filled the room for a moment, the whole time Tony and Ziva's eyes were locked on each other, finally Gibbs Spoke

"Thank you Corporal, you have been very helpful, if you think of anything else please call me. Would you like one of the Agents to drive you home?"

The Corporal shook her head and stood up, looking around sadly one last time before they left.

"Get this stuff back to the Navy yard, don't think we're going to need it but if we don't the Coroner's office probably will."


	6. Chapter 5

IN THE ELEVATOR

The Ride back to the Navy Yard was silent, McGee had been shocked when DiNozzo had allowed him to ride shot gun, climbing silently into the back with Ziva, folding the two suit jackets up on his lap so Ziva could use it as a pillow. There was something off about him as he silently watched Ziva, checking that she had not fallen asleep, there was definitely something on his mind.

When they returned to the building Gibbs had headed straight to autopsy and McGee had offered to take the evidence down to Abby, if he was honest he only offered because he missed Abby and wanted an excuse to go down and see her, so Tony and Ziva stepped into the elevator up to the squad room, less than one floor up Tony flipped the emergency shut off and blurted out.

"I can't do this anymore Ziva" In that moment Ziva looked like her heart was being ripped in two

"Ca...Can't do what Tony" She stuttered

"Keep hiding us from everyone" Relief spread through Ziva's body, as Tony pulled her close to him

"I could have lost you today when you fell down those stairs" Ziva shook her head, wincing in pain as she did so,

"Tony I am fine"

"Yes, Ziva today you we're ok, but what about tomorrow or the day after? In the time we have worked for NCIS between us we have been shot, stabbed, kidnapped, taken hostage accused of murder and caught the plague. Looking at that crime scene today I saw a nightmare of our future and how it could be if we keep hiding and I can't do that, I want Gibbs to ring you so he can yell at me because he knows we'll be together, I want McGee to have some weird nickname for us like I don't know... Zony because we may as well be one person, the same way I call them The McGeeks. So Please Ziva, don't make me beg, be my girlfriend and let's tell the world!"

Tears were running freely down Ziva's cheeks now.

"Yes Tony, good god yes, I want all those things too! So yes Tony I will be your girlfriend"

They embraced kissing passionately, Tony being careful of Ziva's injured head. The kiss went on for ever before they parted for air.

"So" Tony smiled as he flipped the power switch back on, "You ready to run before Gibbs shoots us" and he winked at the woman he loved.

...

Yes I said it - I said Zony instead of Tiva lol!


	7. Chapter 6

SQUAD ROOM

Tony had planned to stride from the lift holding Ziva's hand and shout 'Boss, I am in love with Ziva David' this plan of course had been squashed by the fact Gibbs was in Autopsy with Ducky. Instead he sat Ziva down again examining her almond eyes for signs of concussion, feeling her skin to check she hadn't gained a temperature. They gazed at each other.

"I want to tell Abby" she smiled "She will sulk if I do not tell her before Gibbs, but of course if I tell Abby it will be round the building very quickly, she has been telling me for years that we should be together and she will be excited and say I told you so a lot."

Tony nodded knowing that Ziva right and he also knew that if Gibbs found out through any other lips than his and Ziva's that they would probably have their lips cut off, an idea struck him

"Hey how about this we act normal all afternoon, but invite everyone to the bar tonight, say it's a welcome home for Abby and McGee and tell them all together? Also if Gibbs is really pissed, we can leave very quickly and he has the night to calm down"

"What a great idea, I will text Abby, McGee and Palmer, you can tell Gibbs and Ducky"

They shook hands a mischievous grin on both their faces,

"Until tonight Agent DiNozzo"

"Until tonight Agent David"

So at 8:30pm the team stood at the bar to welcome Abby and McGee home, well that was except Tony and Ziva,

"Ziva text me, she's running late, but I wonder where Tony is"

"This is DiNozzo, I often wonder where that boy is even when he's in the room" Gibbs smiled and took another swallow of his Bourbon.

"I agree boss, did anyone else notice he seemed really distracted today, I mean more so than usual, I'm sure there must be a million movies about love and suicide, yet not one reference"

"That is because McGee" The team swung around to see Tony and Ziva had entered the bar and stood behind them arms entwined without anyone noticing. "When a man is looking at the most beautiful woman in the world, movies seem to drift into the oblivion of things that just don't matter"

"DiNozzo" Gibbs stated "What are you talking about?"

"And" Ducky continued "Why my dear boy is your hair gelled like something out of a 1950's Bryll Cream advert?"

Ziva looked confused "What is Bryll cream? Actually that is not important" She gratefully accepted the club soda Tony handed her, smiling that because she couldn't drink because her head still hurt he had requested an alcohol free beer from the bar.

Tony took on a grand stature standing amid his friends and co workers,

"Friends, Romans, Countrymen, Lend me your ears" He began, sweeping his arms around Ziva's waist and pulling her close to him "I have some news that may shock and astound, Ladies and Gentlemen" he paused for a second to glance at Ziva, her warm smile made him sure they were still doing the right thing, "I would like to introduce you to my new girlfriend... The beautiful, talented and slightly dangerous, Ziva David" Five jaws dropped at this closing statement. The first to react was Abby, everyone cringed at the 'I'm plunging down a rollercoaster at 100mph' scream that she let loose as she jumped around in circles before beginning a very long and elaborate, I told you so, dance. As Abby jumped around each member of the team stepped forward in turn, hugging and offering congratulation as Tony and Ziva beamed, there was a sudden silence as they all realised Gibbs had not moved, Tony and Ziva looked nervous.

"Did you not hear us Gibbs?" Ziva asked "Tony and I are in love" Gibbs drained his glass and gestured to the barman for a refill.

"I heard you Ziva and I'll tell you both now, you two break each other's hearts I'll break your necks" and a wry smile spread across his features.


	8. Chapter 7

BULLPEN

The morning after the night before in the bullpen looked almost as lively as Ducky's guests in the morgue. Abby had insisted that Ziva's head was fine as she had been awake all day and that they had to have some champagne to celebrate this excellent news, begrudgingly they had agreed and one bottle had turned into several and had been followed by shots, tequila, sambuca, then nothing but a blur. Ziva, DiNozzo and McGee all sat at their desks heads buried in their arms, groaning occasionally in pain, Ziva looked up last night's mascara prevalent over most of her face,

"I cannot believe I ran out of Jasmine tea and Pain killers, I always have both, always." Her head collapsed again.

Tony looked up at Ziva, "I can't believe you normally keep jasmine tea but not tobasco! I really need a DiNozzo Defribulator"

McGee did not even raise his head out of his arms, "You think that's bad? Abby had no hangover and insisted we had sex at 5 o' clock this morning I nearly threw up on her twice"

The others groaned a mixture of pain, disgust and annoyance that Abby never got hangovers. Gibbs had strolled in first thing, told them they were all lightweights and strolled off to MTAC leaving them to work through their paperwork and cold cases, not that they had moved yet.

Suddenly Abby's grinning face popped up on the big screen.

"Hi Guys" She beamed, she was greeted by grunts and three raised hands signalling they were still alive.

"Oh come on, we didn't drink that much last night" No one spoke; they all just dreaded to think what Abby's definition of a lot was.

"Anyway I had an awesome idea there is this awesome new fusion restaurant opened and I just booked us a table for Saturday night, Yay! We have a double date!" No one got a chance to argue even if they had the strength as Gibbs strolled back in to the bull pen, doing a double take at Abby's huge grinning face on the screen.

"Enough couple talk people! We have a suspected drug dealer on the naval base and we need to start observation and questioning to see if we can find the main dealer, guy is almost definitely a marine."

He slammed down a strong coffee on each desk.

"Move people"


	9. Chapter 8

SATURDAY NIGHT

After their hangovers had finally subsided, the hunt for the drug dealer had become a tedious task; a few stoned teenagers had been caught, but not having anything on them at the time they had been asked a few questions and had sent the giggling miscreants on their way. Tonight they all intended to relax Ziva was finishing off an anecdote.

"So then Gibbs is shouting at Tim to get into the building and get him!" So the two of us ran up the fire escape and in through the window, turns out we hadn't stumbled on a drug deal, or a breaking and entering we'd stumbled on a pair of over adventurous newlyweds who were indulging in some role play, so we were stood there not quite sure what to say when Gibbs climbs in through the window takes one look at the privates erm... privates and says '_put some pants on'_ and arrests him for wasting police time!"

Everyone fell about laughing, Tony banging the table with his wine glass slopping some of the red liquid onto his hand and the table cloth,

"Only the boss could arrest someone after breaking into their bedroom!"

A contented calm spread round the table, there was something about the changed atmosphere since Tony and Ziva got together that just made everyone, happier somehow. Finally Tony raised his glass.

"To us" he toasted and four glasses clinked in the centre of the table.

And so the weeks passed happily, each week the foursome would get together and go out for a meal and or just a drink after work or hanging out at each other's apartments, everything seemed to have become a smooth routine. Four weeks passed and it was Abby and McGee's turn to have Tony and Ziva over.

McGee Stood at the cooker and tested the chilli mix for his enchiladas.

"Damn that's good" he muttered impressed by his own cooking skills.

"What time is it Sweetie?" he shouted into the flat in general he had no idea where Abby actually was, just that she was somewhere, one day they would actually get round to getting a clock for this kitchen.

"Quarter to" she shouted "They'll be here soon"

McGee Quickly prepared the enchiladas topping them with sauce and grated cheese. They could go in the oven as the doorbell rang and be ready in 10 minutes. Then he went in search of Abby, finally he found her in the bathroom, she was sat cross legged on the floor a look of pure shock on her face, worry set in to McGee the last time he had seen her look like this had been just before their wedding when she had been terrified that life could go wrong and they could break each other's hearts. He sat next to his wife and put his arm round her.

"What's wrong?" It was at this point that he realised that look of shock was paired with a grin, she handed him a white stick he looked confused for a second then said,

"Eww Abby that's a pregnancy test you pee'd on that why would I want to hold it!"

"McGee!" Abby looked every bit the long suffering wife in that moment she shook her head "It's not just a pregnancy test; it's a positive pregnancy test!"

McGee's face was blank for a moment, then confused, then bewildered and then realisation set in, he scrambled to pick it up from where it had landed on the floor, a grin spread across his face as he stared at the small window, "A positive pregnancy test" he stared in amazement at the small blue cross. Words escaped him as he pointed at her, then her stomach, then himself.

"We're pregnant" he whispered embracing the woman he loved.

As he pulled back he looked at her, a twinkle in her eyes showed an eternity of excitement and worry, she nodded at him. They kissed a lingering kiss, electric sparks between their lips and they both forgot they were on the floor of their bathroom, as they separated the worry engulfed Abby again.

"Will you still love me when I'm fat?" the words were almost a whisper

"Always Baby; Fat, stretch marks, cankles, mood swings, I'm in it for the whole package. Only one thing I can say, the day you suggest a mini-van for practicality, I'm gone!"

They laughed and the moment was broken by the door bell, DiNozzo was never early anywhere and today he was. McGee helped Abby to her feet.

"Mother of my child" he smiled "You are beautiful and I love you and cannot wait to raise our family together, but while I'm letting our friends in you should probably pull your pants back up" and chuckling Timothy McGee, possibly the happiest man in the world went to answer his front door.

...

There will be a third story coming up as soon as I can get it together :)


End file.
